


THAT Kind of Favor

by FantasyEX



Category: Original Work
Genre: Armpit Kink, Come Eating, Dirty Talk, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Femdom, Finger Sucking, Hand Jobs, Humiliation, Muscles, POV Second Person, Premature Ejaculation, Scent Kink, Scents & Smells, Small Penis, Sweat, Teasing, Verbal Humiliation, small penis humiliation, sph
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-23 09:01:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30053055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FantasyEX/pseuds/FantasyEX
Summary: You've managed to get in good with Jenny, the school bully, by acing her history test for her.In return, she's told you that she owes you a favor, which you promptly call in...Reader POVReader has a penis
Relationships: Reader/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 11





	THAT Kind of Favor

“Look, when I said I’d owe you a favor, this isn’t exactly what I had in mind…”  
  
Jenny huffs, crossing her strong arms, chewing her lip, her reddish-gold eyes refusing to meet your gaze. Her sandy skin is dotted with sweat, her perspiration steaming into the air of the abandoned locker room. Her short, golden-brown hair is frazzled, messy from gym class. She’s still dressed in her gym clothes, snug-fitting spandex shorts and a sweat-dampened top a bit too small for her busty frame. The shirt rides up her midriff, exposing her well-toned abs.   
  
“You said you’d do _anything!”_ you remind her, trying not to let your desperation seep into your tone.   
  
Jenny sighs, rolling her eyes, planting her hands on her hips. Your eyes are drawn to the dark, wet sweat stains under her arms. She catches you staring and shoots you a glare. You avert your gaze, knowing better than to push your luck _too_ much. Jenny has a bit of a reputation in the senior class, after all. She’s always been a bit of a bully, and you’ve tended to be on the receiving end of her harassment for some time now.   
  
She’s been _much_ more docile since you aced her history test for her, though…   
  
“Look,” Jenny begins. “If you want me to jerk you off or whatever, I will… But if you’re gonna be such a _weirdo_ about it-,”   
  
“I want to smell your armpits!”   
  
You interrupt as insistently as you can manage, deciding to put your foot down. She _said_ she owed you a favor, and she _said_ she would do anything, so you’re going to hold her to that promise. She groans, a warm blush creeping onto her freckled cheeks. She turns her head with a huff, snapping her fingers and beckoning you over.   
  
“You have _five_ minutes,” she grumbles, raising her arm. “Gym class is almost over, and I’m not about to be caught letting a freak like you sniff my armpits!”   
  
You eagerly hurry over, the sight of the sweat stain in Jenny’s shirt more than enticing enough to speed you along. You doubt you’ll even need the full five minutes. You tug your shorts down, freeing your stiff little cock. Jenny audibly suppresses a chuckle, snorting at the sight of your two-inch shaft.   
  
“ _Wow!”_ Jenny remarks, fighting back laughter. “You didn’t tell me you had a shrimp dick! I guess that’s fitting for an armpit weirdo like you, though!”   
  
You blush, your tiny cock jumping excitedly, leaking a bead of pre-cum onto the tiled floor. Jenny smirks, her free hand coming down to caress your erection. She gently pinches your shaft between her thumb and forefinger, slowly stroking as you move in to smell her.   
  
You bury your face in Jenny’s armpit, gasping as you feel the warm wetness of her sweat against your face. You breathe deeply, sniffing at the steamy cloud of musky steam rising from her underarm. It’s incredible. The stuffy, womanly stink of Jenny’s pit fills your nostrils, making you shiver. Your knees feel weak already, and you wrap your arms around her waist for balance.   
  
“What’s wrong?” Jenny teases, stroking your cock faster. “You’re not _actually_ enjoying this are you?”   
  
You can only grunt, pressing your face even more firmly against her armpit, taking a big whiff of her sweaty stink.   
  
“Oh my _gosh,_ you are!” Jenny laughs. “I almost thought you were joking at first! You really _are_ a little weirdo, aren’t you?”   
  
Her teasing insults only make your cock twitch more eagerly. You moan against her sweaty armpit, your undersized prick spitting out another rope of warm, slippery pre-cum. Jenny jerks it faster and faster, pumping your shaft as quickly as she can. You blindly grope around her arm, your fingers caressing her muscles before finding her sleeve. You tug it down, baring her armpit.   
  
Jenny’s underarm is a nest of messy curls. A sweaty, matted bush of golden-brown curls envelops your nose. You moan openly, rooting around the hairy crease of her stinking armpit, your tongue dragging along her salty, steaming skin. She gasps sharply, but quickly returns to her derisive giggling as she realizes what’s going on.   
  
“Wow,” Jenny scoffs dryly. “Just smelling my sweat wasn’t enough for you? You had to taste my pit, too? It’s no wonder you don’t have a girlfriend…”   
  
You’re thrusting into her fingers now, desperately pumping your hips as you eat out her armpit. It’s all too much for you. The overpowering stink of her sweaty, hairy pit, the womanly musk clouding your brain, the snug grip she has on your pathetic little cock, the relentless teasing; it’s all too much. You whimper, your voice escaping in a muffled, girly cry as you press your face hard against the hairy nest of her underarm. She brings her arm down, putting you in a headlock, pressing you firmly in place.   
  
“Go ahead, armpit freak!” Jenny taunts. “Cum for me! Cum for my smelly pits!”   
  
“ _MMMNGH!”_ _  
_ _  
_ You grunt, huffing up her armpit stink as you do as you’re told. Your cock throbs between her fingers, pulsing excitedly as you squirt your load onto the floor. One, two, three little ropes of semen spurt out, thin and watery, splattering uselessly onto the tile before your climax tapers off. You keep sniffing, snorting up all the stuffy pit-stink you can manage before Jenny releases you, sending you staggering backward with a firm push.   
  
“ _Eugh,_ you got some on my hand,” Jenny groans. “Here, clean me off.”   
  
With her clean hand, she grips your chin, squeezing your cheeks and forcing your jaw open. She slides two fingers into your mouth, and you immediately taste the salty-sweetness of your wasted load. You close your eyes, seal your lips around her fingers, and suck obediently, twisting your tongue around her digits to clean her off. She scoffs derisively as you suck, releasing her grip on you with a rough push.   
  
“ _God,_ you’re pathetic,” Jenny sighs, shaking her head. “I seriously can’t believe you came from that…”   
  
You stare expectantly up at her, your eyes half-lidded, basking in your afterglow as she sneers down at you. She cocks her hips, crossing her arms, glancing at the pathetic little ropes of spunk you sprayed onto the floor.   
  
“We still have a few minutes,” Jenny points out. “Go clean up your mess before someone comes in.”   
  
You nod, hurrying over to obey, dropping onto all fours in front of your cum streaks. You dip your head and lap your mess off of the floor, dragging your tongue along the tile, scooping your own watery semen into your mouth and gulping it down. You hear the faint _click_ of Jenny’s phone as she snaps a picture of you.   
  
“I can’t _wait_ to tell the football team about you!” she giggles.   
  
She struts over to you, planting her foot on your head, pushing your face into the cum and spit on the floor.   
  
“You missed a spot, freak,” Jenny sneers.   
  
You lap dutifully at the floor, not stopping until every last drop of spilled spunk has been gulped down, deposited safely in your belly. Only then does Jenny let you stand. You tuck your pathetic little flaccid cock back into your shorts.   
  
“Th- Thanks for that,” you manage to squeak out.   
  
“Whatever,” Jenny huffs. “If you’re _really_ grateful, you’ll do my trig test for me next week.”   
  
“Of course!” you reply, nodding eagerly. “I mean… If we can do this again…”   
  
Jenny scoffs, rolling her eyes.   
  
“You’re hopeless,” she mutters. “Tell you what…”   
  
A slight smirk creases her lips, her eyes narrowing as she glances at you. She teasingly lifts her arms above her head, showing off her sweaty armpit stains. Steam rises from under her arms, puffing into the stuffy air in small little wisps.   
  
“Pass that math test for me, and I’ll owe you another _favor_ ,” Jenny breathes in a seductive tone. “Sound good?”   
  
You nod without hesitation, grinning dumbly, unable to take your eyes off of her armpits. Her smirk widens into a smug, predatory smile, her freckled face lighting up at your agreement.   
  
“Perfect,” Jenny purrs. “In that case, I’ll make sure I’m _extra_ smelly for you next week…”   
  
She struts up to you, tucks her hand under your chin, and directs your gaze upward. She leans down, her breath warm against your ear, and whispers to you.   
  
“See you then, armpit freak…”


End file.
